In certain telecommunications architectures, such as Voice over IP, there can be noticeable call setup delays or post-dial delays (PDD). When such delays are sufficiently long, the caller can hear extended silence and thereby become confused and/or frustrated by the perception that the call is not proceeding. Accordingly, the caller can needlessly hang-up and re-dial.